


Rainy Days

by Chiinity



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: Domestic, Fluffy, M/M, Mention - Juto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-10 23:45:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiinity/pseuds/Chiinity
Summary: In which Samatoki and Ichiro recover some memories during a rainy day.





	Rainy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, a new SamaIchi for your soul.  
> Once again, it's late and I'm not a native speaker so there might be a few mistakes? Please tell me if there's something I should fix!
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

It was raining again. He was glad. 

 

Samatoki stared at the windows, watching as the rain drops. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sound of it for a while. It seemed to be very cold outside, but the room was really warm and cozy.  

 

He stayed like this for a few minutes until the boy, who was wrapped in his arms, started moving slowly.

 

"Rain…?" He asked, with his eyes still closed. Even though he was quite energetic when awake, Ichiro could be a very lazy teenager sometimes.

 

"Yeah, you can go back to sleep." He said, caressing his hair in order to fix some small parts that were a bit messy.

 

"Nice..." he mumbled before putting his arm around Samatoki's waist and resting his face on his chest.

 

Samatoki tried to also go back to sleep, but suddenly he felt Ichiro shaking. He looked down at the boy again and heard him giggling a bit.

 

"What's it? I want to sleep a bit more too."

 

"Nevermind, I was just thinking of something..."  


“It better be about me ‘cause you’re way too happy.” Samatoki at this point was already frowning.

 

Ichiro looked at him and giggled once again.

 

“Ah, there it is…”

 

“What are you even –“

 

“Your frowning face is cute. At least now it is.”

 

It caught Samatoki off guard. People would never dare to say that to him. People would never dare to even think he’s cute. The only one who ever told something along the lines to him was his sister when she was still a little kid. Of course back then it made him very happy to see his sister not finding him frightening, however it’s not the same as having Ichiro telling him that, hearing this from your sister and from your boyfriend are totally different things.

 

“So you do blush sometimes, too”. Ichiro’s next commentary interrupted his thoughts.

 

“I’m not, though?”

 

“You definitely are.” He had a mocking smiling on his face that left the oldest one speechless.

 

‘When did he get so comfortable to try making fun of me?’ was all he could think.

 

 “Anyways, what were you thinking about before?”

 

“Ah, right!” He sat up on the bed, started trying to frown his face in a way that made Samatoki laugh a bit. He really had no clue what Ichiro was trying to do. Suddenly Ichiro cleaned his throat and just said

 

“Here,” He pretended to give back a cellphone, “Only call me if it’s about business.”

 

Oh, so that’s was all this about.

 

He really wanted to curse, ask him what the fuck was wrong with him or even get angry, but after doing this imitation of what Samatoki said in the first time they met, Ichiro lied down again and started laughing. His laugh is a weapon again Samatoki’s angriness. He couldn’t even be mad after seeing the boy’s happy face.  

 

“This is not even funny, what the fuck.”

 

“It is!” He stopped laughing and sat again, crossing his legs. “It’s funny how your image changed so much for me; you were a really cool senpai back then.”

 

“Were? I’m still super cool, you know.” Ichiro scoffed at this commentary.

 

“You know what’s even funnier? The fact that you were the one who called first.”

 

“It was for business.”

 

“You can’t fool me, Juto told me you just faked that case to talk to me.”

 

“Did he? What else did that stupid cop tell you?”

 

“He said that you kept looking at your phone as if you were waiting for something important – even though you denied when he asked. He also said that you smiled a lot when the phone started ringing.”

 

“Someone has been speaking more than he should, I see.”

 

Ichiro laughed.

 

“Don’t get angry at him for that, I asked for details. I really thought that it was a bit weird how you suddenly wanted to meet to talk about work even though a call would do it.”

 

“I needed an excuse to talk more to you!” He wasn’t even trying to hide the truth anymore, it was no use at this point.

 

“I never expected you to act like this. Maybe for others you’re still very intimidating, but you are really sweet when you want to be.” He got a bit embarrassed after saying it, so he just looked down and started playing with his fingers.

 

It was true indeed and Samatoki knew it. He had to have a facade, faking being tough in order to have a decent life, it was something he had to do since after his mother incident. Whoever, he wasn’t really like that. Of course his humor had become a big hard to deal with due to all the things he went through and all the struggles he faced in life, he knew he couldn’t be nice to everyone, he couldn’t blindly believe everyone. There were only a few people to who he could show his true self.

 

“Ichiro?” He held the boy’s hands, both to stop him from playing with it and to have his attention, which worked. He interlocked his fingers’ with Ichiro’s and gently pulled him closer. “You know I love you, right?”

 

The younger boy blushed even harder at the sudden confession, but Samatoki soon saw his expression change to a wide smile.

 

He just replied with an “I do, and I love you too” before going in for a kiss.

 

During the whole day all they did was cuddle in bed, enjoying each other’s presence while talking and listening to the rain sound.

 

He loved it when the weather was like this. Samatoki’s favorite weather used to be when it was hot, since it was nice to be able to use carefree clothes and enjoy the breeze. But it changed after he realized that cuddling with the one you love was better. It changed after he met Ichiro.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank for reading <3
> 
> A big thanks to Kawa who helped me when I was stuck in the story!


End file.
